A particular challenge with regard to LED lamp drivers is in designing them for dimming operation when used with the most common type of dimmer present in the existing infrastructures of the world today, namely, the phase cut dimmer. As is known, a phase cut dimmer effectively cuts off a portion of each cycle of the alternating current from the main voltage supply, typically referred to as the mains. Therefore, it is necessary that dimmable LED drivers be designed to perform well with such dimmers. Perhaps the most important aspect of performing well, from the user point-of-view, is that the resulting light from an LED lamp does not flicker. Thus, the dimmable LED driver must perform its basic functionality (converting power from the mains to voltages and currents suitable for powering one or more strings of LEDs) with the likely possibility that the mains alternating waveform may be zero for a fraction of its cycle due to a user call for dimming, and where the fraction can vary as the dimming level is varied by the user. The dimming level is established through adjustment of the phase cut angle, which is the phase angle in the mains cycle at which the waveform turns on (leading edge dimmer, sometimes referred to as forward phase control) or turns off (trailing edge dimmer, sometimes referred to as reverse phase control). Compounding the design challenge is that the mains waveform has noise and, possibly, distortions, fluctuations, amplitude drifts, or other non-ideal characteristics that are difficult to predict. Further compounding this challenge is that there are numerous dimmers available from various third party manufacturers, and the dimmable LED driver should work with all of them. Designing such a driver is not a trivial task. For instance, while many of the dimmer circuits have the same generic design, from an electronics perspective, they differ substantially in construction, component layout, specific component values, and so on. All of these can have an impact on the behavior of the LED driver, and therefore the behavior of the light output from the lamp. In general, current dimmable LED drivers may seemingly perform well. However, there are situations, difficult to predict, for which this is not the case.